Palabras en Amarillo
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Compilación de retos para la Copa de la Casa 19/20 de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Hoy: Cuando sus ojos se posan demasiado tiempo en la chica (y su cuerpo delgado y bonito) y saltan a su mente pensamientos que debería estar teniendo por alguien como Charlie o Joseph, se odia a sí misma.
1. newt scamander - la primer mascota

_**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" **_

_Personaje; Newt Scamander. _

_Animal; Tortuga._

Beteado por la increíble **_Miss Lefroy Fraser_**.

* * *

—¿Eso que tienes ahí es una tortuga?

El niño asiente, feliz y complacido con su hermano mayor por identificar al animal, mientras sostiene la tortuga llena de barro con ambas manos, en su rostro formándose una sonrisa enorme mientras se dispone a contarle cómo la ha encontrado.

—¡Sí, sí, es una tortuga! La encontré cerca del lago. La pobre estaba perdida e iba muy lenta, así que la tomé y la traje a casa a darle de comer para que vaya más rápido.

—¿Sabes qué comen las tortugas? —El niño frunce el ceño ante la pregunta, confundido. ¡Las tortugas comen comida, como cualquier otro ser! Su hermano es muy tonto por hacer una pregunta como esa, piensa.

—Sí, le daré tarta.

—Las tortugas no comen tarta.

—Entonces helado.

—Tampoco comen helado. Creo que ellas prefieren los vegetales.

Frunce el ceño, molesto e incrédulo ante la idea de que a alguien (sin importar que sea una tortuga) le gusten los vegetales. Su hermano mayor lo mira divertido y la pequeña tortuga, aún entre sus manos y ya habiendo manchado toda su camisa de barro, sigue ahí, viendo al vacío y sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco que llame la atención.

Los pasos de su madre se acercan. El sonido de los tacones se detiene cuando la mujer llega al umbral y mira a sus dos hijos. Newt tiene la camisa manchada de barro, una tortuga demasiado pequeña entre las manos y una mueca de desagrado que lo hacen lucir adorable, mientras que Theseus lo mira divertido con una expresión de «soy mayor y se más que tú», desde el banco alto donde está sentado.

Se toma un momento para analizar la escena y, en lo que dura, su hijo menor se ha dado la vuelta para verla, sus ojos abriéndose en una cómica expresión de alivio, listo para pedirle permiso para alimentar a la tortuga con helado y demostrarle a su hermano que ellas prefieren un rico postre a las horribles verduras.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Le podemos dar helado a la tortuga?

—No podemos, cariño, ellas prefieren la lechuga.

Frunce el ceño, molesto ante la negativa, mientras mira al animal en sus manos y trata de pensar por qué prefiere una simple lechuga a un delicioso helado.

En serio, ¿una lechuga? Llega a la conclusión de que la tortuga es tonta y se la tiene que quedar para hacer que le guste el helado.

* * *

_**NA: **_¿No es adorable imaginar que la primera mascota de Newt fue una tortuga?

_**400 p**_**alabras.**


	2. harry potter - el señor salamandra

_**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" **_

_Personaje; Harry Potter. _

_Animal; salamandra._

Beteado por la amazing, **Angelito Bloodsherry**.

* * *

—Luna me regaló una salamandra Hufflepuff.

Apenas termina de hablar, Harry sonríe, inocente, mientras alza una caja mediana de plástico llena de tierra y ramas en su dirección, donde, efectivamente, se encuentra una salamandra común de unos dieciséis centímetros.

—¿Por qué lunática te regaló una "salamandra Hufflepuff"? Es decir, siquiera fuiste a Hufflepuff en el colegio.

—Dijo que combina con mis ojos, y no la llames lunática, es de mal gusto —bufa y hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia; se vuelve a concentrar en sus papeles e ignora a hombre y salamandra por igual, no tiene tiempo para tonterías—. Y también mencionó que tener influencia Hufflepuff en el apartamento será bueno contra los _¿pufflys?, ¿blinkies?_ Tú sabes, esas pequeñas criaturas que revolotean en los sueños e insertan pesadillas.

Se ríe por lo absurdo de la afirmación y luego vuelve a guardar silencio mientras intenta trabajar, con Harry hablando maravillas de las salamandras de fondo. Trata de ignorar su diatriba acerca de criaturas mágicas inexistentes y de cómo algunas salamandras son usadas como amuletos mágicos en Asia.

—Sé que dijimos que nada de mascotas, pero Luna me regaló al Señor Salamandra y sería muy descortés de nuestra parte devolverlo...

Un minuto. ¿Señor Salamandra? Definitivamente lo de Potter no eran los nombres y con esto se lo termina de confirmar, piensa aún con la mirada fija en los papeles que tiene al frente.

—Y, además es muy lindo, mira, será fácil de cuidar, ¿Draco?, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿En serio lo mejor que se te ocurre es Señor Salamandra?

—Sí.

—No vamos a tener una mascota con un nombre tan lamentable, ya es suficiente con que identifiquen a la pobre salamandra como Hufflepuff, Potter, piensa en un nombre menos patético.

Apenas termina de hablar se lamenta un poco porque, en serio, ¿acaba de aceptar tener a una salamandra de mascota? Al menos tiene la seguridad de que no se llamará Señor Salamandra, eso debería servir.

* * *

_**NA:**_ _es mi primer intento de escribir drarry, mi primer acercamiento, en serio lamento si hice sufrir a algún drarry shipper con esto, esa no era la intención. :( _

**_P_alabras**_;_** 326.**


	3. susan bones - zach, el cuentacuentos

**_"Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" _**

_Aprobado por mi prefecta, la genial **Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter**_

_Beteado por la salvadora; **Angelito Bloodsherry**_

_396 _p_alabras_

**_Personaje: Susan Bones._**

* * *

**Zach, el cuentacuentos.**

Susan se acurruca un poco más en el sofá. La chimenea de la sala común está encendida y, a su alrededor, todos sus compañeros de curso están regados por el lugar. Es de noche y el frío los hace temblar un poco.

Zach está parado frente a la chimenea, alguien ha usado la varita para hacer que su uniforme de colegio se parezca un poco a las túnicas del profesor Snape y él, en un intento de captar toda la atención posible, habla en un tono bajo y profundo.

—¡Y los truenos caen y caen, haciendo que todos en el castillo teman por sus vidas! —El chico hace gestos exagerados cada vez que habla, la historia que cuenta es una curiosa mezcla de leyendas muggles y aun así logra que todos se inquieten —. La chica, que había logrado pasar por los polvorientos pasillos del lugar, siente un escalofrío subiéndole por el pecho cuando nota una puerta roja abierta...

Ella se inclina sobre el sofá, tiene miedo y la oscuridad de la sala común no ayuda. Hannah, a su lado, la mira con algo parecido a la súplica cuando nota su movimiento.

—¡Y cuando a las afueras del lugar la lluvia llegaba a su punto máximo, ella decidió que aquella puerta era su única salida! —El tono de Zach es ahora más elevado, alza el puño y su expresión se vuelve extraña cuando decide volver a hablar —. Pero no contaba con que al abrir la puerta cientos de murciélagos salieran de ella... ¡La atacan y no puede defenderse! ¡Le arañan el rostro y sus gritos, aterrados, se convierten en aullidos!

Zach hace una pausa, respira y, en un movimiento abrupto e inesperado, los señala. Ella está al borde del asiento y escalofríos la recorren.

—Los truenos callan sus gritos y, de un momento a otro, no quedan más que sus huesos.

Termina de hablar, con una sonrisa satisfecha repasa toda la sala común. Cuando detiene su mirada en ella puede ver claramente el desafío «¿Te asusté, Sue?», ella va a negar con la cabeza cuando un sonido ensordecedor la hace dar un salto y caer del sofá.

El sonido de cientos de rayos hace que todos salten y empiecen a gritar asustados. Zach mantiene la sonrisa satisfecha cuando lo vuelve a mirar, enojada.

«¡Bah! El chico sabe contar historias, pero no es para tanto.»


	4. zacharias smith - sue

**_"Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" _**

_Aprobado por mi genial prefecta, **Estrella Blank.**_

_Beteado por la increíble, **Miss Lefroy Fraser.**_

_398 _p_alabras._

**_Personaje: Zacharias Smith._**

* * *

_«El miedo a perderte me está matando poco a poco, Sue.»_

Cuando conoce a Susan Bones no se le pasa por la cabeza que llegará a ser alguien importante para él. La primera vez que lo nota es una niña cualquiera de su curso. Luego, la sobrina huérfana de Amelia Bones; después, cuando ella se empieza a juntar con Justin, pasa a ser Susan. A secas.

Con el paso de los años Susan de convierte en _Sue_, una de sus mejores amigas y confidentes y, con el paso del tiempo, Sue se vuelve su primer amor. Su primera novia. Su primer beso.

La historia entre ambos es larga y llena de altibajos. Es en séptimo año, _«el año maldito»_, cuando ambos se terminan de abrir el uno al otro. Se confiesan miedos y anhelos, deseos ocultos y vergüenzas propias.

Esa noche están en la sala de los menesteres, que hace nada les ha empezado a servir de refugio a todos los del ED. Sue recarga la cabeza en su hombro y entrelaza sus manos.

—¿A qué le temes, Zach? —lo dice bajito, con ese tono desganado que usa desde que su tía murió, ese que hace que un nudo le aparezca en la garganta y que quiera abrazarla por siempre. El que lo hace temer por ella.

—Tengo miedo a perderte, Sue.

Lo dice de verdad. Tiene miedo. Están en guerra y sabe que ella va a luchar sin importar qué. Están en guerra y es dolorosamente consciente de que Susan se está convirtiendo en un blanco por todo el revuelo que le causa a los Carrow y sus ideales.

No será como Hermione Granger o los Weasley, pero su cabeza tendrá un precio. Al igual que la suya y la de todos en esa sala.

— ¿Y tú a qué le temes?

—Al silencio.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando hay silencio, hay vacío. Estar en un lugar en silencio es como estar sola, Zach. No quiero estar sola.

Aprieta la mano de Sue, que sigue entrelazada a la suya, con fuerza. Por alguna razón, el miedo que siente por perderla ha incrementando un poco después de escucharla decir eso.

¿Cómo podría vivir sin Sue? No lo sabe, ni lo quiere saber.

—No estás sola, Sue. Tienes a los chicos. Al ED. Me tienes a _mí._

—Lo sé, Zach.

—Siempre me tendrás a mí, Sue.

—Y yo siempre estaré contigo, Zach.

* * *

_**NA: **En mi cabeza me les hice una historia super mega hiper trágica y complicada, ay no, que lindo. _

_Y, también en mi cabeza, esto sirve como algún tipo de secuela para el drabble anterior¿ Idk, no me hagan caso jsjsjs_


	5. alastor moody - el miedo de moody

_"Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Beteado por la amazing: **Angelito Bloodsherry **_

_Pistas:_

_-Mandó a la cárcel a mortífagos importantes_

_-Fue "obligado" a retirarse de su trabajo_

_-Brindaron en su honor_

_Conclusión: ¡**ES MOODY!**_

* * *

**_El miedo de Moody_**

—¿Estás bien?

—No.

—¿Quieres hablar acerca de eso? Sabes que estoy aquí, dispuesto a escucharte y ayudarte a superar este traumático episodio.

—Dije que no, Albus, no quiero ni necesito hablar sobre mis malditos sentimientos. —Las palabras del hombre salen en un tono seco y lleno de paranoia, como cada que abre la boca para hablar, uno que, entre nosotros, ya no intimida a nadie.

—Has estado en un baúl por meses, Alastor, es normal que ocupes hablar con alguien.

El silencio se instala otra vez en la habitación.

Es un silencio incómodo, lleno de reproches, amargura y cosas intensas, de esos que nadie aguanta por mucho y que la gente tiende a evitar. Sí, es un ambiente increíblemente pesado. Muy pesado.

—He estado en lugares peores, compañero, un baúl no es nada para mí.

—Esa no es excusa suficiente para que te niegues a hablar acerca de eso...

Albus Dumbledore intenta de nuevo, la barba se mueve de manera graciosa, siguiendo los movimientos vehementes que el hombre hace cada vez que abre la boca para intentar convencer a su amigo del alma para que le hable de su trauma recién adquirido concerniente a los baúles.

Albus quiso ser psicólogo, cuando era joven y las cosas no eran complicadas, y Alastor sabía aquello, por lo que su negación trataba de ser tan suave y gentil como podía.

—Mira, amigo mío del alma, sé que tratas de sacar a flote tus ambiciones pasadas cada que es posible, pero te lo digo en serio, no ocupo tu ayuda.

—¡Pero siempre es buen momento para...!

—¡No, Albus, no! —El pequeño hombre pierde la paciencia, patea el suelo con su pata de palo (sí, el hombre es como un pirata, solo le falta tener un loro y el parche) y decide dar la vuelta completamente enfurruñado para salir de la habitación.

Albus boquea, tratando de pensar en algo que decir a su amigo del alma, pero nada llega a su mente y, Alastor Moody, mago paranoico en exceso, sale de su oficina casi tumbando la puerta.

Una salida dramática.

Mientras tanto, Alastor piensa en cuántas protecciones nuevas debe poner en su casa, su gato, su cafetería favorita y la pequeña tienda de abarrotes dirigida por una pareja de chinos en donde va de vez en cuanto a desahogar sus penas.

Decide que son muchas.

* * *

**_NA: _**_Asco tu participación, amiga._

L_ol, en serio estoy así, gracias a Angelito que al menos hizo el intento de betear esta mie, se te quiere._


	6. rodolphus lestrange - ilusiones pasadas

_"Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**Palabras: **400_

**_Pistas:_**

_-Tiene un hermano_

_-Un familiar suyo fue uno de los primeros mortífagos _

_-Se cree que fue herido en la Batalla sobre Little Whinging_

**CONCLUSION: **

**¡RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE!**

**_Ilusiones pasadas._**

—Estás embarazada. —No lo pregunta, sólo lo afirma. Su mente corre tan rápido buscando una explicación que casi se pierde la respuesta de una entusiasta Bellatrix.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—¿Cómo?, Sabes que yo no puedo y tú, Bellatrix, lo habías intentado por todos los medios...

—¡El Señor Tenebroso! —Ella lo dice con naturalidad, como si fuera algo de todos los días y a él le cuesta dos segundos entender lo que quiere decir con eso. Traga saliva, todo en él se debate entre la indignación y el alivio, por alguna razón que no comprende del todo. —. Él de repente comenzó a hablar sobre su legado y el futuro, y decidió que un niño era la mejor opción para mostrar su poder sobre otros, ¡Yo termine siendo la elegida para portarlo!

—¿Entonces te embarazó?

Bellatrix pierde un poco del buen humor que tiene y lo voltea a mirar con los brazos cruzados. Ahora se ve un poco insegura, como si no quisiera seguir hablando acerca del método de concepción del niño.

La entiende, él tampoco quiere escucharlo, pero un impulso lo obliga a permanecer allí sentado y hacerlo.

—Sí, Rodolphus. Dijo que soy una buena bruja, muy poderosa y decidida, así que me facilitó algunas pociones para ayudarme y lo hicimos.

—Nosotros también buscamos ayuda, Bella.

Trata de que su voz suene uniforme, pero sabe que ha fallado en cuanto Bellatrix se hunde un poco por sus palabras. Ellos lo habían intentado tanto, cuando aún eran jóvenes y la guerra no los aplastaba, habían querido por todos los medios una familia, pero jamás lo habían logrado y ahora, viendo el entusiasmo de Bellatrix, se arrepiente de haberse rendido tan rápido.

¿Por qué con el Señor Tenebroso?, ¿Acaso él nunca fue suficiente?, las preguntas aparecen en su cabeza antes de poder detenerlas.

—Usó un hechizo viejo y casi olvidado. Créeme cuando te digo que yo también me pregunté todas las cosas que rondan por tu cabeza, Rodolphus, pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse y además, tendremos la oportunidad de tener una familia.

—La niña no será mía. Recuerdo que siempre deseaste que nuestro hijo llevará nuestra sangre, por eso rechazamos la adopción.

—Las cosas han cambiado y ambos sabemos que poco importará si es tuya o no, terminarás siendo su padre.

Tiene que darle la razón a Bellatrix, imaginar al Señor Tenebroso siendo del tipo paternal era algo francamente _imposible._

_**NA: **Lo comencé con la intención de que fuera comedia y al final salió esto, lol._


	7. fred weasley ii - el humor de fred

_Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_**Maldición**: Fred Weasley sobrevive a la batalla y, años después, convive con su tocayo, su sobrino Fred, quien no es un bromista. Se respeta el canon._

_**Prot.:** Fred W. II_

**_463 palabras_**

* * *

**_Chiste Weasley. _**

—¿Cómo llamas a un perro que está tomando sol en la playa? —su tío se inclina sobre la mesa y le hace la pregunta a él directamente. Toda la familia voltea a mirarlo, curiosos mientras esperan la respuesta a tan difícil pregunta.

Eso es parte de la rutina desde que puede recordar, el tío Fred (¿por qué, oh por qué, su padre había decidido era buena idea llamarlo como su gemelo?) se sienta frente a él en las cenas familiares y trata de hacerlo participar en alguna broma estúpida que él siempre rechaza o intenta (sin éxito) que saqué la cabeza de alguna de sus historietas y siempre, sin excepción alguna, la familia al completo voltea a verlos, esperando ver el próximo fracaso de Fred.

Su tío, no él, cabe aclarar.

(En serio, ¿por qué su madre le permitió a su padre hacer eso si su tío siquiera había muerto? Es demasiado confuso.)

—No lo sé.

Y no se confundan con su falta de entusiasmo, él tiene sentido del humor (un poco ácido y cruel, ¡pero hey, lo tiene!) no es uno al nivel de la familia, que siempre goza riendo de los terribles chistes de su padre y tío y que disfruta escuchando el programa de París Bounnet, quién es, en su humilde opinión, el peor comediante del país, es solo que su sentido del humor es distinto.

Refinado.

—¡Es un perro caliente, Freddy!

Al instante en que su tío suelta tremenda ofensa al humor, la carcajada del tío Harry (inocente criatura sin una pizca de decoro ni buen gusto), fuerte y clara, da paso a las risas de toda la familia y él tiene que tomar un momento para respirar y decirse a sí mismo_ que no,_ ese chiste horrible en definitiva no es para _nada bueno._

Su tío lo sigue mirando, insistente y ya un poco harto de esa rutina, como diciéndole:_ "¡Ríe de una puta vez y deja de hacerte el difícil!"_ y él no sabe si lo que provoca que finalmente se ría es el rostro desesperado de su tío, que Rose se esté ahogando con un pedazo de pan (apuesta por eso, ¡que hasta se puso roja!) o que, en medio de aquel festival que dice ser una cena familiar, el único que mantiene la compostura es Albus Desastre Existencial Potter, que los mira a todos con un rostro de no creerse que todos estén muriendo por un chiste tan malo.

Se ve sorprendido de una manera tan genuina que es simplemente hilarante.

En definitiva, quizás él no era el bromista de la familia y ni en mil años lograría ponerse a la altura de su nombre, pero bueno, se trata de consolar, al menos él sí tiene un sentido del humor que no da pena.

* * *

_**NA: **Me gustan los chistes malos. Perdón.__Definitivamente hacer esto me llevó mil alks de vida, porque escribía algo, no me convencía, lo borraba y volvía a comenzar hasta que hoy, harta de la vida, le pedí a mi asistente google que me contará chistes y bueno..._

_JAJAJAJWJWJWJSAJAJAHAHAHAHAJAJAJA_

_Acá les dejo otro chiste de Google:_

_¿Cómo se llama el primo vegetariano de Bruce Lee? ¡BROCO LEE!_

_JAJAJAJWJWJWJSAJAJAHAHAHAHAJAJAJA_

_Otro, otro:_

_Va una gomita caminando por la calle cuando de repente ve a otra gomita, la gomita le dice: ¡hola gomita! Y la gomita se gomito_

_JAJAJAHAHAHAHAJAJAJA_

_(ese es mi chiste favorito, pero no sé contarlo, idk perdón)_

_Por cierto, g__racias a Estrella por aprobar esto, jsjsjs, bai._


	8. ron weasley - otoño

"**_Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

_**Pareja; **Ron Weasley Hermione Granger. _

_**Narrador; **Ron Weasley. _

**_WI en donde Hermione se cansa de las tonterías de Ron. _**

_He usado mi extra de palabras._

* * *

Ron mira de lejos como la niña cambia y se convierte en mujer, la ve atravesar todas las fases que alguien debe atravesar para llegar a la madurez y, sin saberlo, se comienza a enamorar.

Primero se enamora del cascaró que la chica muestra al mundo, del cabello castaño rizado, los ojos marrones que pueden ponerlo de rodillas en cualquier momento y luego se enamora de esa personalidad sabionda y llena de contradicciones con la suya propia. Es gradual y al principio no se da cuenta, pero conforme pasa el tiempo y otros ponen su atención en ella, ese horrible sentimiento frío y asqueroso ya tan familiar que son los celos lo atacan sin previo aviso.

La ve sonreír a otros, reír de esa manera que le arranca el corazón y se lo deja tirado en el suelo junto a personas que nunca estarán a su nivel y él solo puede tragarse el orgullo y buscar ganar su atención de cualquier manera. Incluso si tiene que herirla. Incluso si tiene que ser un patán con ella.

Grita y patalea, hace berrinches como cuando era pequeño para al final del día terminar siendo regañado y recibiendo una mirada de decepción que duele casi tanto como un hechizo directo en el pecho.

Ella se aleja, y a veces lo mira como queriendo olvidar todo lo que ha hecho, pero no puede porque él siempre le ha gritado por atención de la manera más absurda y cruel posible, porque siempre ha sabido hacerla llorar.

Los meses pasa y los amores van y vienen. Él conoce el aire con olor a lavanda y sol. Por primera vez en su vida usa los labios para algo más que gritar y gritar.

Le rompe el corazón una vez más. Casi sin saberlo. Casi sin notarlo.

Y sin importarle. Obligándose a que no importe.

Encuentra consuelos en una mata colocha de rizos marrones casi tan claros como los ojos de ella, en un cuerpo más grande pero menos cálido. Encuentra consuelo con olor a primavera y no otoño.

Le gusta y lo contempla para un futuro.

Ella comienza a manchar el castillo con sus gotas de cristal, a ahogar a todos con el deprimente otoño. Se marchita como un árbol.

Y a él no le importa porque esta demasiado interesado en besos con sabor a chocolate y ojos de caramelo.

Comienza a bañarse con la vida de la primavera en un intento de alejar el frío del otoño hasta que el sol abrumante de la estación lo sobrepasa y ya no puede más.

Y entonces vuelve al frío y a la muerte característica de la estación del cambio, como un perro arrepentido, pero el daño ya ha sido hecho y ya no puede arreglarlo.

Ya las hojas han caído y el árbol se ha quedado sin ninguna en su copa. Él ya no tiene voz de tanto gritar y ella no tiene ganas de intentarlo de nuevo y ese sentimiento tan bello de antes se convierte en algo que lo asfixia como una enredadera atorada en su garganta.

Y lo odia, porque sabe que todo es su culpa.

Y se odia.


	9. pansy parkinson - monstruoso

**_"Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

_**Pareja: **Pansy Parkinson y Luna Lovegood._

_**Narrador: **Pansy Parkinson. _

* * *

Pansy a veces sueña con ella, su cabello rubio, los ojos azules llenos de serenidad y la sonrisa de ángel.

Son sueños sin comienzo ni final, llenos de incongruencias y con mil y una conveniencias, pero aún así la logran despertar con una sonrisa en el rostro y la sensación de que todo estará bien. O al menos así fueron hasta que Draco recibió la marca y todas sus fuerzas se comenzaron a concentrar en ayudar a su amigo y no en realidades imposibles. Hasta que aquel lado monstruoso, que siempre guardo en un cajón, comenzó a desbordarse.

Logra alejarla de su mente por un tiempo, el suficiente como para sentir que ya ha superado ese estúpido enamoramiento tan asqueroso a los ojos de todos los que conoce, pero entonces el director cae de una torre en la que siempre se sintió segura. El mundo se torna oscuro y el apellido Lovegood comienza a ser odiado en todo círculo por el que se mueve.

Se recuerda que ella le gusta por todo y nada, la niña es demasiado inocente pero aún así sabe ver los horrores del mundo sin anestesia y eso, para alguien tan podrida hasta la médula como ella, es algo increíble.

Así que cuándo Lovegood se gana el primer castigo por parte de los Carrow, ella es la primera en ofrecerse a darlo. Porque sabe que ella lanzará las maldiciones sin querer hacer daño mientras otros buscarán solo el beneficio propio.

Porque, en su ya muy retorcida forma de querer, tener esa consideración con la chica es bellísimo.

* * *

_**na;**hola, adiós.__volví a la copa con dos participaciones que no me convencen del todo pero kdnskr lo que importa es que volví B-) _


	10. newt scamander - librería

_"**Este fic participa en el minirreto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_**Palabras:** 480._

_**Personaje:** Newt Scamander. _

* * *

Conoce a Agnes cuando tiene siete años.

En esa época la mujer tenía una pequeña librería a las afueras del pueblo en el que vivía, era vieja, pequeña y llena de polvo pero estaba repleta de libros de animales fantásticos que hicieron se enamorará de ella apenas puso un pie en el lugar.

Recuerda que había ido acompañando a su hermano y madre, pues esta última ocupaba un par de libros de pociones.

Recuerda que antes de entrar su madre los había hecho prometer que se iban a comportar para luego decirles que no se asustaran ni hicieran ningún tipo de comentario inapropiado a la propietaria.

Ellos lo habían prometido y luego entrado, su madre fue directo a la pequeña sección de pociones y su hermano comenzó a husmear los libros que se encontraba mientras que él, llegando apenas a las primeras estanterías, intentó buscar algún libro con animales en la portada.

Se había movido por todo el lugar, intentando descifrar los títulos en los lomos de los libros e intentando encontrar uno que le llamara la atención cuando se topó con ella, con Agnes Grey, una pequeña anciana de aspecto esquelético y piel ceniza. La mujer pasaba la mano por el lomo de los libros con los ojos cerrados y la mano derecha fuertemente sujeta a un bastón de madera, se dejaba guiar con las estanterías como si aquella vieja librería fuese su hogar.

Newt recuerda el susto que le había dado aquella mujer, que apenas escuchó el pequeño estruendo causado por el niño había volteado hacia la fuente del sonido, aún con los ojos cerrados y aferrándose un poco más al bastón.

—¿Qué quieres?

Había preguntado con voz áspera y rasposa, haciendo una vaga seña con la mano hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el niño.

—Acompañó a mi mamá, señora.

—¿Por qué te has alejado de ella?

—Quería encontrar un libro con animales.

La mujer había asentido ante sus palabras, viéndose un poco sorprendida mientras volvía a acariciar los libros de manera suave.

—Toma este, es bueno para principiantes.

Había dicho mientras tomaba un tomo rojo y grueso de la estantería con cierta dificultad causada por la edad. Ella había volteado hacia la dirección en donde él se encontraba, y abierto los ojos, que estaban bañados en una telaraña blanca y sin pupila visible. Él se había asustado pero tomado el libro de manera rápida, quejándose un poco por el peso del tomo.

En ese momento entendió porque su madre les pidió que no hicieran comentarios acerca de la mujer.

Después de ese día, cada que iba a la librería de Agnes con su madre o hermano, tomaba un momento para platicarle a la vieja mujer acerca de su última lectura y pedirle que le recomendará algún otro libro del tema, causándole, sin saberlo del todo, una gran felicidad a aquella vieja y solitaria anciana.

* * *

_Holaaaaa__Bueno, he usado ceguera ¿ y no se, me he imaginado a Agnes como una tía que tengo a la que también le viesta caminar así que ha sido un combo raro pero, en sí, he usado la ceguera.__Me alegra volver, uwu_

.


	11. nymphadora tonks - she

_"**Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**"._

_**Palabras: **398._

_**Personaje:** Nymphadora Tonks._

_**Sorteo:** homosexualidad._

_**Beteado por:** Angelito Bloodsherry. _

* * *

A veces, cuando las tareas no la agobian al máximo y sus amigos no están a su lado, se permite pensar en Penny, esa chica que le teme a los hombres lobo y es demasiado inteligente y bonita para su propio bien.

Divaga acerca de ella casi sin darse cuenta, piensa en su cabello rubio iluminado por el sol de la mañana y sus bonitos labios en forma de corazón alzándose en una sonrisa capaz de iluminar toda la sala común con su simple aparición. En ocasiones la imagina con sus labios abiertos en una perfecta 'O', como si estuvieran congelados, como si esperaran por algo desconocido, jadeante y necesitados.

Tonks sabe, está muy consciente, que piensa mucho en la chica, más de lo que debería, y siempre que va muy profundo o el pensamiento comienza a mutar en ideas sin cabeza que no se acercan en nada a la realidad en la que vive, mueve su cabeza en un intento de olvidarlas y tirarlas lejos, como si con esa acción todo su ser fuese capaz de cambiar y sus sentimientos por ella desaparecer.

Cuando sus ojos se posan demasiado tiempo en la chica (y su cuerpo delgado y bonito) y saltan a su mente pensamientos que debería estar teniendo por alguien como Charlie o Joseph, debe cerrar los ojos muy fuerte y morderse los labios hasta que le duelan porque sabe, sabe muy bien por lo que ha escuchado de su familia paterna y algunos magos mayores, que sus pensamientos están mal.

Que es un fenómeno.

Penny es bonita, popular, llena de amigos y siempre va acompañada por un halo de belleza incomparable. Penny tiene los labios más lindos de todo el colegio, con forma de corazón, con un tono rosa pálido que contrasta a la perfección con su tono pálido de piel y con unos ojos azules que esconden mil cosas y ella cae, cae como un conejo en madriguera y se odia por eso, odia que cada intento de decirlo en voz alta quede en nada por el miedo, paralizante, que siente al rechazo de su familia y amigos.

Quizás, piensa ese día, sentada en una mesa apartada de la biblioteca que le da una vista privilegiada de la otra chica, algún día será capaz de decirlo libremente.

Quizás, algún día podrá ser libre.

Quizás, el miedo dejará de ser su acompañante algún día.


	12. teddy lupin - anormal

_**Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_**Palabras: **400._

_**Personaje:** Teddy Lupin._

_**Sorteo:** asexualidad._

_**Beteado por:** Angelito Bloodsherry._

_

* * *

_

A los doce se da cuenta de que es diferente a los otros chicos de su clase.

A esa edad, en donde todo en lo que sus compañeros pueden pensar es en sus compañeras y cómo han cambiado durante el verano, él observa todo desde la distancia, con una mueca en los labios y demasiado confundido por las charlas que se dan en la privacidad de su dormitorio, sin entender la repentina fascinación de sus compañeros por las chicas. Poco a poco, se comienza a dar cuenta de que no es normal que a él no le provoque nada el haber visto cómo a Ramona Vance se le levantó la falda en media clase de herbología, y entonces comienza a actuar para que los otros no lo aparten.

Teddy no entiende, en serio no lo hace, qué es tan fascinante acerca de ver un par de pechos en una revista o como alguien puede siquiera encontrarlo excitante, pero no dice nada a sus compañeros y tan solo sonríe, fingiendo estar acalorado por la imagen impresa en la página de esa fea revista muggle. No entiende por qué tanto alboroto, no lo siente.

Al menos no hasta que cumple quince y Victoire Weasley se cruza por su camino. La chica es dos años menor, tiene el cabello rubio más bello de todos y es una coqueta por naturaleza, atrayendo miradas por donde quiera que pase.

Siempre lleva la túnica de Ravenclaw con orgullo, como si le gustara exhibirse, y sonríe a todos los chicos, mostrando los dientes y con ojos brillantes como un par de zafiros y Teddy cree, por un mísero segundo, entender la fascinación de todos por las chicas. Por primera vez en su vida, siente algo más que mera indiferencia ante una persona y eso, en su agenda, es un logro increíble.

Comienza con observarla en los pasillos, de lejos, y luego se acerca a ella por James, que es una molestia y siempre está pegado a ella como una lapa porque, según él, «debe protegerla de los chicos malos».

Teddy la conoce un poco más y sus sueños se comienzan a llenar de ojos azules brillantes y sonrisas de un millón de galeones pero, por más que lo intente o quiera, la excitación visceral que ha visto en sus compañeros nunca aparece en ellos y empieza a creer que algo está mal con él.

Es cuando cumple dieciséis que se atreve a expresar sus dudas a la única figura materna en su vida, su abuela, con miedo y duda, pero ella lo escucha y cuando termina le ofrece un abrazo demasiado cálido y palabras de consuelo que calman un poco su agitada mente.

"No eres anormal, bebé, ¡nunca vuelvas a pensar algo parecido a eso!"

Y el miedo lo deja, un poco, el temor de no encajar se atenúa en su pecho y aunque a veces se sienta raro porque las caricias de Victoire no hacen nacer los sentimientos correctos en su pecho, se siente en paz.


End file.
